The Iron Ring
The Iron Ring is an ancient noblemans society who has its origins in the upper class of old Lordaeron. After the scourge the society was reformed by a former member risen as a forsaken, Abraham Tremayne with the aid of Ser Ivar Darkslade and Mestopheles Runestratum. Currently the society is without a Lord Preceptor following the death of renowned war hero Antus Draconus. This new society is dedicated to the Forsaken cause and the restoration of Lordaeron under Forsaken rule. The society pride themselves as the movers and shakers of events although they have gained a more public profile after the Wrathgate incident. The society invested vast resources to aid the Horde war effort in Northrend. Some say too much and that they came close to bankrupcy as a result thereof. Recently a number of debtors have suffered tragic fatal accidents and that in combination with the selling of a high -prized blade to unmentioned buyers has stopped the immidiate bleeding in the guild funds. Slowly the resources to once again move the world around them are being restored. The Iron Ring has also pledged support to the Union Accord; - a Horde co-operative effort. Organisation The Iron Ring is ruled by a council called "''The Inner Circle''". This council is made up of the highest ranked individuals in the society. The highest ranking member has the title "Lord Preceptor" and has the deciding vote if one such is undecided. The next to highest rank is "Preceptor", followed by the currently inactive rank of "Praetorian". Preceptors usually have a field of responsibility, ranging from military, ceremonic, knowledge, relations etc. These ranks make up the Inner Council. Preceptors are chosen from the ranks of the "Knights"; which are full -fledged members of the society. To become a Knight of the Iron Ring one must first go through two stages; that of an Initate and Acolyte. Acolytes are apprenticed by one Knight, who function as a master and teacher for the aspirant Acolyte. The acolytes failings and successes are shared by the Knight, who is the only one who can recommend the Acolyte to Knighthood in the Iron Ring. The most trusted and able servants of the society may be granted the right to wear the membership trappings and the title of "Hand." Only those of noble blood may be inducted as Acolytes and applicants need to prove descent and merits at induction. Contrary to popular belief alot of records survived the Scourge and the history of the houses of the realm amongst them. Symbols and Ceremony The Iron Ring of today was reformed on the basis of an old society for the most powerful in Lordaeran society which has roots dating back more than a millennium. The Order was religious and martial and stock was put in discipline and strength. Thus was born the symbol and the name of the Iron Ring in an era where power was flaunted through displays of wealth. A ring of Iron, a metal of utility, which value was not in the material, rather what it could be used for. The symbol was chosen to be a lesson in humility, to sport a ring far less valuable than any ring of gold or silver; yet powerful in its deeper implications. Of course, through the centuries this symbol have morphed into something else and the signet rings of later members where often featuring gold and silver inlays on the inside of the loop, or even being made of gold altogether with but a thin layer of Iron cast over the outside to hide that. "Unassuming" became "Hidden". The original colours of the society where green and white and has been that way for most of the time, yet not constantly. Currently the colour scheme is blue, black and white to demonstrate fealty to the "new", Lordaeran nation and the Forsaken crest. As an acolyte of the Iron Ring you are permitted a dark blue cloak to wear at gatherings. Knights are permitted a dark, blue cloak with black hemming while an Inner Circle sitter is permitted one with black insides alltogheter. The materials of the cloaks are left to the discretion of the wearers, yet it is concidered bad manners (which can be fatal) to "outdo" those of higher rank than yourself. This means that Acolytes cloaks are often woolen and that the higher ranking members adapt to the current Lord Preceptor. If he is lavish, they are almost as. If he is modest, they are forced to be as well. The members of the Iron Ring are expected to be formal and corteous. Respecting the hierarchy and titles of the society´s members is law. The code of conduct is an adaptation to Lordaeran high -society and most virtues of Knighthood and nobility stand, with the unique touch of the forsaken existance slowly morphing the code to the new circumstances. As an example the former reverance of the Light is now aimed at the Forgotten Shadow. Piety is expected to some degree and the society are staunch patrons of the faith. Category:Horde Guild Category:Undead Category:The Iron Ring